Ramalan
by Konohamidori
Summary: Laki-laki itu-Uzumaki Naruto. Si ketua osis sekaligus murid paling keren di Konoha Gakuen/"Sakura-san benar-benar beruntung ya?"Hinata berkata sambil menatap kedua anak adam dan hawa yang saling menatap malu-malu itu/Haruno-san?Apa kau benar-benar sudah seserius itu merancang masa depanmu denganku?"


**Naruto : Masashi kishimoto**

 **Ramalan: Konohamidori**

 **Warning: pendek, gaada feel, Idenya random dan ngebosenin**

 **Pair: Pasti Narusaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanya ada tiga hal yang disukai anak perempuan di dunia ini.

Pertama gosip

Kedua lelaki tampan

Ketiga adalah masa depan yang cerah.

Seperti halnya gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di sana. Mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan yang sepertinya semua anak perempuan pernah melakukannya. MERAMAL-kegiatan yang membuatmu bisa menentukan masa depan seseorang dengan menjadi paranormal dadakan.

"hahaha lihat Tenten akan berjodoh dengan Lee-ciee…ciee" Suara sorakan heboh itu berasal dari sekumpulan anak perempuan yang tengah bergosip. Aku sudah ingatkan kalian pada premis pertama! Perempuan dan gosip adalah daftar utama.

"Apa masa depanku akan seburuk itu" Tenten menyangga dagunya sambil menatap nanar sebuah kertas yang berisi ramalan tentangnya. Ia hanya mendengus kesal setelah melihat nama Rock-Lee tertulis besar-besar di kertasnya.

"Akh… rasanya aku lebih baik mati saja daripada berakhir bersama si rambut aneh itu" Tenten merobek kertas masa depannya itu menjadi beberapa potongan-potongan kecil dan membuangnya segera. Suara gelak tawa itu langsung saja pecah memenuhi ruang kelas yang saat itu memang masih sepi. Mereka hanya merasa lucu melihat tanggapan Tenten yang terlalu serius dengan permainan mereka. Ayolah… anak yang masih nyanyi lagu _baby shark dodo_ juga pasti tau ini hanya main-mainkan?.

Ino menatap Sakura yang saat itu masih terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Memang dari semua yang tertawa cuma tawa Sakura yang paling kencang, mungkin gadis itu sudah lupa hari esok. Mangkanya tawanya bisa pecah seperti orang yang tidak punya beban hidup.

"Kau tertawa sampai seperti itu forehead, memangnya kau sendiri tahu bagaimana pria masa depanmu?Jangan-jangan malah lebih buruk dari Lee lagi! Ya… Gai-sensei mungkin" kali ini suara Tenten yang kontras terdengar, mungkin itu pembalasannya untuk Sakura karena telah menertawakannya secara jahat.

"Nah… Bagaimana kalau sekarang giliranmu forehead. Dari kita berempat hanya kau yang belum diramal, kami kan juga ingin tahu tentang itu" Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menantang, diikuti Hinata dan Tenten yang mengangguk setuju dengan rencana Ino.

Sakura tak mungkin mengelak setelah ditatap seperti itu oleh ketiga sahabatnya, akhirnya dengan pasrah ia menghela napasnya.

"Hah~

"Baiklah"

Sakura dengan malas menyerahkan telapak tangannya untuk digambar oleh mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten merapat untuk menghitung hasil ramalan Sakura. Gadis gulali itu hanya diam menatap ketiga sahabatnya curiga-kenapa mereka lama sekali menghitungnya.

"Hei. Kalian tidak sedang berbuat curangkan?" Sakura menatap ketiganya bergantian. Dan dibalas gelengan ketiga sahabatnya secara kompak.

Ino berdeham sebelum ia membacakan hasil untuk Sakura.

"Mmm..Haruno Sakura, dimasa depan nanti kau akan menikah dengan Uzu-" Ino menghentikan ucapannya setelah tiba-tiba kelas mereka menjadi ramai karena mendekati jam masuk sekolah. Sakura hanya mendengar kata "Uzu"dari Ino, tapi masalahnya siapa orang yang bernama Uzu? Hah.. Sakura jadi penasaran sendiri.

"Pig… Uzu siapa maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya disela para siswa berkeliaran di hadapannya, hal itu malah membuat Ino kesusahan saat ingin memberitahukannya.

Tanpa tahu, Ino melepaskan kertas itu dari genggamannya saat Chouji menabraknya.

"Aw..Chouji seharusnya kau bilang dulu kalau mau lewat" Ino meringis saat lututnya terasa ngilu setelah bertemu lantai.

"Gomen Ino… aku tidak sengaja, tadi mereka mendorongku" Chouji mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Ino berdiri.

Setelah Ino seutuhnya berdiri, Ia baru sadar bahwa kertas masa depan Sakura sudah berpindah tangan. Bukan hanya Ino yang membulatkan matanya saat tahu siapa orang itu, tapi juga Tenten dan Hinata.

"Haruno-san"

Gleek… ketiga orang itu menegguk ludahnya bersamaan, disusul oleh Sakura saat dia tahu siapa orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Haik..Uzumaki-san" Sakura menjawab seadanya sambil menunduk tersipu saat menatap mata biru itu.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar bak melodi indah yang menggetarkan hati setiap kaum hawa. Sakura hanya mengangguk ragu membenarkan.

Laki-laki itu-Uzumaki Naruto. Si ketua Osis sekaligus murid paling keren di Konoha Gakuen. Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil mengembalikan kertas milik Sakura. Beberapa gadis yang melihat senyum manis Naruto mendadak meleleh.

"Sakura-san benar-benar beruntung ya?" Hinata berkata sambil menatap kedua anak adam dan hawa yang saling menatap malu-malu itu, Tenten dan Ino hanya mengangguk membenarkan sambil menggit jari mereka-iri.

Naruto meninggalkan Sakura setelah mengatakan permisi, agar ia bisa lewat menuju bangkunya. Namun, belum terlalu jauh ia melangkah Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berkata

"Haruno-san?Apa kau benar-benar sudah seserius itu merancang masa depanmu denganku?"

"Eh…" Sakura menatap Naruto bingung. Naruto mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk melihat kertasnya, Dan setelah Sakura melihatnya, wajahnya benar-benar memerah. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto kali ini.

"I-itu"

.

.

.

Sakura menyusun buku pelajarnnya untuk besok pagi. Saat ia memindahkan buku-bukunya sebuah kertas terjatuh dari balik buku catatanya. Ia kemudian membuka kertas itu dan seketika

 _Blush_ pipinya merona merah saat melihat coretan-coretan kecil di sana-kertas ramalannya.

Sakura menempelkan kertas ramalannya di dinding kamarnya. Ia hanya Menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang sakit jiwa.

 _Haruno Sakura di masa depan nanti kau akan menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Kalian akan punya tiga anak dan_

 _Tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah_

Ya walaupun hanya ramalan iseng. Sakura tetap percaya-mungkin saja Naruto benar-benar jodohnya. Bisa sajakan? Sakura kembali tersenyum dan kembali untuk melamunkan Naruto. Namun, sayang sekali, Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan menggagalkan imajinasinya yang terlanjur liar.

Sakura hanya menautkan alisnya setelah melihat nomor asing di layar ponselnya, tapi ia mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi. Ini siapa ya?"

1 detik

5 detik

Sakura segera menutup mulutnya sebelum suara teriakan girangnya keluar, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan orang yang menghubunginya saat ini.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun"

Ah…. Sepertinya ramalan Ino benar-benar manjur.

Owari.

.

.

Oke deh fic ini biar nambah koleksi fic gue di bawah seribu word, dan maap kalalu feel atau ceritanya emang ga enak, ga berbobot dan gak bagus.

Dan Tengkyu kalo nanti ada yang baca, syukur2 ada yang ripyu ama favfoll, tapi kalok gaada ya gapapa


End file.
